


existence

by yuzus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: the fact or state of living or having objective reality.





	

morning sun falls through the tall window, soft yellow light tiptoeing closer to the large bed fit for two. their legs are still entwined, cold feet and warm stomachs. his arm lies heavy and warm over his side, as he slides his hand out from under the blankets to explore the smaller boys face with his fingertips. he rouses under the youngers touch. deep hazel eyes fluttering open, as chanyeol's hand trails down to baekhyun's shoulder, the silence is holding its breath.

"did we really just..." the shorter asks, voice brittle and hushed.

"yes, yes we did." chanyeol replies, quieter this time, almost afraid to disrupt this morning silence.

he pauses momentarily. 

"what now?" the elder asks patiently, thumbing chanyeol's pale shirt.

strange that he feels so vulnerable now. he slides out of bed to dress in shadows again, the floor is cold and his feet wince at the sudden change of temperature compared to the warmth baekhyun emitted. 

"i don't know." chanyeol replies. 

baekhyun watches the taller with fascination, as if he's never seen chanyeol before now. come to think of it, he's never seen him this way before.

"do you have to go so soon?" baekhyun feels a throbbing pain in his body, aching in his stomach and a small cry for chanyeol to stay stuck in his throat.

chanyeol waits, peering around the room, searching for his tie. "my people need me." he says, sadly, bluntly.

"i understand." the smaller boy says, though it came out as a mumble in the nook of chanyeol's neck and baekhyun is not sure if he even heard it. 

chanyeol thinks of all the people in the world. baekhyun is the only one who can entice him in such a way. baekhyun is the single person who can make his heart flutter but also beat louder and more vibrant than any other. he is the one who can. that thing within us that they call a heart; it beats, steadily, for no reason other than baekhyun's simple existence. if chanyeol could recreate the universe, he'd start with baekhyun's bright starry eyes and hope and pray that everything he sees is beyond his wildest dreams, where everything is perfect, not broken or fragile, to remove the sadness that stayed with the smaller all these years. he'd end with the mistakes and remove all of the bad, all the wrong doing and fights that they had. however, he thinks otherwise, because they brought them here, with baekhyun by his side, holding him in his arms.

"through eternity, i will love you, baek."

one last kiss before he slips away, baekhyun's mouth tastes of blackberries and sweet fruits as he tears away slowly before soothingly patting at baekhyun's side and nibbling at the smallers lips, placing chaste kisses on his cheeks and ruffling his rough hands through the soft auburn hair. baekhyun quickly notices the sweet contact, as he devours chanyeol in kisses with his arms locked tightly around the tall build stuck to his chest. baekhyun doesn't know if he was trying to reclaim ownership as he moved but it was all fruitless. chanyeol's hold is tighter…. stronger. something baekhyun can't beat and it lets him know that baekhyun is chanyeol's entirely.

baekhyun returns the affection, carefully avoiding to mess up his suit but giving him enough to bring him home again. "see you later, yeol." he says, flashing a small grin at chanyeol, waving goodbye and hurriedly walking back inside.

he breaks himself into tiny particles. to teleport, and in other ways as well. already, space is warping around chanyeol's absence and baekhyun is cold from the loss of his warmth.


End file.
